Reasons To Be Beautiful
by Spirit-Animal-Jade
Summary: My set of Jade & Tori drabbles/one-shots. They vary from being a couple, to just being friends, trying to be something more. Here's some antics they get up to. Rating varies. Considerably. M for chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Reasons To Be Beautiful

**A/N: Jade & Tori are an established couple in this one. These drabbles inspired by the people who sent me prompts on tumblr (theblackboxtheatre) so thank you. Up first the quickest anon with 'Dirty Texting'. Here goes.**

'Miss West, I just don't think this script is appropriate for the project I set you. I can't let you put this on in school, I'm afraid.' The teacher held the offending document with the tips of her fingers and at arm's length, as if the characters written within might suddenly jump out of the pages and bite her. Jade glared at her but made no move to take the script back.

'And why not?' Jade pierced eyebrows were perilously near her hair line. Anyone familiar to Jade knew that when she raised her eyebrows at you that high, you were in trouble, and you better run. The teacher seemed to know this and edged away from the desk a couple of inches.

'Errr…the script writing teaching staff found it to be a little….graphic.' The teacher's voice trembled a little and she shuffled a further centimetre backwards. Jade's eyebrows retreated back to her forhead to meet in a furrowed point, framing the death glare she was sending her professor.

'What's wrong with graphic? Do you think you simply write a child being tormented by the ghost of her serial-killer great-great grandfather by halves? The pain is what the whole play is about! The extended metaphor for your family holding you back in life and causing you pain. Did you not get that?' Jade's voice was practically shouting by the end of her sentence.

'Errr…..Miss West, I think the metaphor was a little too… advanced is some scenes…' said the teacher tentatively.

With a growl Jade snatched up her bag from the floor, grabbed the script from her teacher's hands and stood up, propelling the chair she had been seated on to the ground. 'No-one appreciates my talents here! Are you all stupid?'

With a last heaved sigh of exasperation she swept from the classroom and slammed the door specifically hard on the way out, leaving behind the stunned faces or her class-mates and the frankly terrified expression on her teacher's features.

She made her way to the Janitor's closet, fully intending to spend the rest of the hour cutting up a trash-can into ragged strips, but stopped when her phone beeped in her bag. She yanked the door open while she reached inside her bag for her pear-phone and when she found it, right at the bottom of her messenger bag of course, she sat herself on an upturned bucket and inspected whowever was interrupting her rage.

Vega: Jade, I saw you walk past the class room. R U alright babe? :{/

Stupid Tori and her stupid moustache emoticons. How many times did she have to tell her girls can't grow moustaches, and therefore she shouldn't use them in her texts? But she stubbornly carried on and Jade admitted that the little symbols were growing on her. A little bit. Not much.

Jade: Script-writing rejected my script for production. Again. Fucking school.

Almost only a second later Jade's phone lit up at Tori's reply and Jade absently twirled a blue extension round her finger while she read it.

Vega: But you worked so hard! I know that script was brilliant, I read it…a little creepy in some places but they obviously didn't get it enough. Babe, I'm sorry. I'll treat you this evening to make up for it :{)

Jade smirked. Tori had looked a little uncomfortable reading the script, sitting rigid on her sofa, but had gushed about it afterwards, telling everyone how good it was. Jade wondered what Tori had in mind and started to wish the brunette was with her, instead at the other end of a micro-wave.

Jade: That's what I said. Treat me?

A second.

Vega: My parents + Trina won't be home ;{)

Wow. Short but sweet from Vega there. Jade looked up at the clock and noticed they still had an hour and a half until school finished. She didn't think she could wait that long to feel Tori in her arms. She'd fought against it so long; she didn't want to waste any opportunity now.

Jade: I'm in our closet. Can you get here?

Vega: Babe, I can't. I'm in the back of R+B Vocals. I can't get out the door + I have no excuse. I'm sorry :/{

Jade's hopes dropped. She really wanted Tori at the moment. It might make her feel better about her imbecile of a script-writing teacher. An idea occurred to her and she flashed her fingers across the keypad.

Jade: Ok. So do it this way.

Vega: What do you mean….like….dirty texting?

Jade smirked. She was so naïve sometimes. Just never as bad as Cat.

Jade: Bingo Vega.

Vega: Uhhh. Okay…How are we going to start this? Shall I go or what? How about you go? Or do you want me to..?

Jade was becoming increasingly restless and resisted the urge to just march into Tori's class and drag her out cave man, well cavewoman really, style.

Jade: I grab your wrist and pull your body against mine, feeling your boobs begin to rub against my own.

Vega: …Boobs? :{S

Jade sighed.

Jade: Boobs. Breasts. Tits. CAN WE MOVE ON?

Vega: Uhh Okay!...I kiss you and move my hand to …cup your….breast?

Jade: DOES IT MATTER?

Vega: I guess not!

Jade thought fleetingly about hurling her phone at the wall until another text came through.

Vega: I'm not very good at this…

Jade: No Chizz Vega.

Vega: It just feels awkward…and dirty.

Jade: Congratulations, you understand the concept of dirty texting. Can we continue? I moan and move to take off your shirt before pushing my tongue into your mouth and squeezing your breast in my hand, the other pushing under the waistband of your pants.

There was at least a minute where Jade's phone lay in her lap, not vibrating, whilst she imagined Tori hyper-ventilating in her classroom, clutching her phone to her chest with her cheeks stained furiously red and wriggling in her seat. Abruptly her phone sprang to life in her hands and Jade flicked the message open, whilst adjusting herself on the bucket to create a little friction.

Vega: Omg Jade, I can't do this…it feels wrong!

A wry grin flitted across Jade's features. She'd expected as much. She couldn't help letting out a little laugh at Tori's reaction, it was so predictable. She always had been too much of a goody-two-shoes. But god knows opposites attract.

Jade: Fine. I'm coming to get you.

She swung her bag back onto her arm, blue hair extensions flying, and shouldered the door open, marching with purpose to Tori's classroom back on the second floor, opposite her own script-wring class. Her laced up boots made a loud clicking noise in the empty hallways. One she reached Tori's room she knocked primly then flung the door open, not waiting for an answer before barging in. The whole R&B class was looking at her with mixed expressions of intrigue and terror. Tori's head snapped up at the sound of the door crashing open and she froze from typing furiously at her phone. Jade supressed a smirk. She was sure that text would have been for her. Too late. Tori's eyes met hers, brown irises widened in fear. She began shaking her head vehemently, brown curls flying around her shoulders. Jade longed to fist her own hands in that long hair. Nope, this was going to happen.

Tori's teacher was looking at Jade with a polite questioning expression and Jade put on her best fake smile and addressed him.

'So sorry Sir, but could you spare Victoria? Her sister's had an awful accident down in the Black Box and has had to go to the hospital. I thought Victoria would like to know,' she simpered.

'Gracious, Miss West, of course. But have you got a note?' Shit.

She saw Tori'e syes get impossibly larger with worry but shook her head anyway.

'No Sir, it was as student led play. Sikowitz was attending but…he isn't exactly…reliable.'

The teacher nodded in understanding. So gullible. 'Ahhh, yes I understand. Miss Vega, you may go.'

Tori didn't need to be told twice and grabbed her bag and walked briskly to the door, avoiding Jade's eye, head held firmly downwards, until the door was closed behind them.

'Jade! How did you think-'

Jade grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the classroom. 'Shh! They'll hear us, idiot!'

Tori frowned but lowered her voice a decibel or two. 'Trina's not really in hospital is she?'

Jade laughed. 'Maybe she needs a hospital for lack of talent, but I'm not that thorough Tori.'

Tori visibly relaxed before asking worriedly again 'What happened when they find out she's fine?'

'We get detention. You can manage one detention right Vega?' A raised eyebrow in Tori's direction.

She swallowed thickly then nodded reluctantly.

'Good. Now can we finish what we started?'

This time Tori was the one who laughed and moved her hands to hook around the other girl's neck before placing a gentle kiss on the goth's lips. Jade growled into it and opened up her mouth to nip at Tori's lower lip and the Tori moaned. That escalated quickly.

'Come on, we can't do this here. Wrist' The instruction was clear and Tori smiled and willingly held out her arm for Jade to grab. Jade's hand encircled Tori's own, quite gently however, and she pulled the brunette towards the closet she had just left.

She kicked open the door with her black boot and propelled Tori in before her and practically pounced on her after locking the door behind them. She wasted no time in inserting her tongue into Tori's mouth either.

_Finally _was her last thought before the long-awaited make out session began.

AN: Now I know anon this isn't exactly what you were looking for, but like Tori, I think it just feels wrong to write it, so I twisted it a lil' bit, cos I'm evil (and a wimp) I'll do proper action in other chapters (hopefully) Ta-ta for now! – Thea.


	2. Chapter 2

Reasons To Be Beautiful

**A/N: Jori sort-of friends, takes place a couple of days after Crazy Ponnie. Tumblr prompt from anon 'Jade goes to Tori's for some reason and finds her drunk'. Onwards we go.**

For a Californian evening in September, there was an unusual chill in the air and Jade pulled her leather jacket further round her body to counteract the coldness creeping up on her. The summer had only just died leaving usually balmy evenings which found Jade lounged out on the roof of her house, earphones plugged in and everything else zoned out; but this evening found Jade beginning to shiver whilst shifting from foot to foot outside the Vega's front door. She'd been waiting for over a minute and her scarce patience was already all fizzled out. She reached forward to yank the door handle- the door was never locked anyhow, she assumed the Vega's had just given up considering the large amount of people that just seemed to come and go in their house, Jade begrudgingly being one of these people.

The door swung inwards and Jade stepped over the threshold, shrugging off her jacket and turning to slam the door behind her.

'Vega! Come out to pla-ay!' Jade called out melodically, seeing no sign of the girl in the open-plan ground floor. She slung her jacket over the back of the blindingly-orange sofa and scanned the room again. No sign of Tori. In fact the house was eerily silent. She knew Tori's parents were rarely around these days- not that Tori had ever told her- but it wasn't hard to notice these things, and Trina was at the audition she'd been bragging about all day until Jade had yelled at her to shut up and thrown her water bottle at her. Nobody at the lunch table had even looked bothered, and Tori wasn't there to tell her to give Trina a break either. In fact, Tori hadn't been there all lunch. Odd. Not that Jade hadn't liked the freedom from Tori's peppiness, but even that had been curiously absent in Tori lately. It was the first time she'd missed lunch though.

Giving up, she began to yell as she headed up the small flight of stairs towards where she knew Tori's room was from previous 'explorations'.

'Vega! If you're asleep, then you're about to get a rude awakening! Vega! We have work to do!' The stupid advanced English lit report they had to do together. Jade screamed internally. She didn't have time for this, there was a script waiting to be written at home, and if Tori couldn't be bothered to…

The smell of alcohol rolled over her as she strode into Tori's room, foul and akin to the rotting carcases of dead skunks, it was that bad. Tori was sprawled out in the very centre of her bed, head on her pillow, staring up blankly at the ceiling. There was a bottle of unnamed alcohol in her hand, resting listless on her duvet. Jade stopped abruptly at the sight.

'…Vega?' Tori's slight eyebrow raise was the only thing that indicated Tori had heard her.

'What the fuck are you doing? It's a Thursday evening.'

Tori continued to stare straight above. 'What does it look like, Jade? I'm turning to alcohol to solve my problems,' she said with a slight slur to her words. Tori's voice was uncharacteristically laden with bitterness and Jade blinked before letting out a dry laugh.

'And what problems has Miss Vega got that requires drinking herself to bed on a weekday evening? Not getting the A in vocal class? Honey, I hate to break it to you, but you're not quite up to this.'

Tori's eyebrows drew down over her eyes and she struggled to push herself up into a sitting position. Her motor skills obviously weren't in brilliant condition.

'I don't need this right now, Jade' she spat out, as quickly as she could, the ends of words dropping off, however. 'I just want to be alone.'

'Oh yeah, how's that working out for you?'

Tori simply rolled her eyes with great effort and went to raise the bottle to her lips again and Jade still wasn't sure what she was drinking. It wasn't a smell she recognized, and she'd been to a lot of parties. She lunged forward and yanked the bottle out of her slim fingers.

'What is this stuff?' she asked sniffing the bottle warily. The stench coming out of it nearly knocked her off her feet and she slammed it down on the desk in disgust. 'Jesus Christ, Tori, are you trying to drink yourself to death? That smells like liver damage in a bottle.'

Tori was scrambling to get the bottle back, hands flying haphazardly and Jade caught her wrists. 'Stop. Why are you doing this to yourself, Tori?'

Tori wrenched her wrist out of Jade's grasp with great effort and flopped back onto the bed. 'it doesn't matter' she muttered almost incomprehensibly.

Jade crossed her arms. 'Nope, none of that, I take the bait Vega, so what's up?'

'You wouldn't understand.'

'You don't know much about me Vega, so just try me'

Tori's bottom lip began to quiver. Jesus, this is not what she was expecting. Tori's great big brown orbs began to fill with tears that began to spill over and trickle down her cheeks.

'Tori?'

She sucked in a big breath and let it out whistling between her teeth before she spoke again.

'Myparentsarebreakingup' She went for the alcohol again but once again Jade stopped her once again by simply touching her arm. 'V-Tori, I'm sorry.'

'I don't need your sympathy' Tori sniffled, rolling away from Jade on the bed and turning her back, her next words slurred and muffled, 'I jus' wanna forget about it.'

'But alcohol's not the answer, believe me I've tried. When Beck and I broke up? Yeah, then.'

Tori didn't move but she heard her sniffing. A couple of seconds later a hiccup followed. Jade sat down on the bed and let her head fall back onto the head-board with a dull thud. She ignored the pain. 'We're a right pair aren't we huh?'

'Whatdyamean?'

'Well, you're sat in bed, trying to drink away problems that aren't even yours. Look, you'll be okay, Tori. You always are. It might seem horrible at the moment but my parents divorced, I thought the world was going to end, I thought I'd never see my mum again, I thought she hated me. I cried for weeks, but eventually, I got over it. And well, I'm sitting here telling you all this and I don't even know why. We're not even great friends.'

Tori hiccupped again and struggled to roll over, but battled on until she was looking up at Jade with her head tilted on the pillow. 'Are you 'kay?'

Jade gave a short laugh. 'Look who's talking. I guess I'm wondering why I always seem to end up talking to you like this. Hey, you're drunk, maybe you won't remember.'

Tori harrumphed feebly. 'Not tha' drunk.'

'Maybe.'

'I'll be okay?'

'You'll be fine, Vega, you're you. You always come out on the freaking top.'

'Mmmkay' A pause. 'IloveyouJade.'

'Definitely drunk. '

'I'm tired.'

'Then go to sleep and quit talking.'

'…Kay' Tori rolled over again and her hiccups gradually subsided. Jade sat on the bed next to her, staring at Tori's purple walls and pop cd collection in the rack opposite, vaguely wondering how she got into this position in the first place, just what her relationship was with Tori, and how she was going to deal with Tori's hangover in the morning.

She drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I don't like this one at all but hey-ho, it's something to put up, Idk, It just kinda came out of me. Anyway, here you go anon. I doubt this is what you were looking for either. Later- Thea.**

**PS I hope to update this set of drabbles once a week, you're just getting two to start it off. **


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: PWP Jori because tumblr told me so. Want some opinions on how I did on this, if you please._

The smoke from Jade's lit cigarette curls into the night air and Tori wraps her arms around herself, attempting to stop the chattering of her teeth and the goose-bumps erupting over her tanned skin. She looks at Jade, perched on her car bonnot, cigarette dangling lazily from her pale fingers, creating grey patterns against the jet backdrop of the evening.

"Are we going to talk about what happened, Jade?" Tori forces the sentence out through her clenched mouth. Cold air punctures her lungs and she shivers once more but Jade glances disspationatly at her before raising the cigarette to her lips and breathing in. Then out. Tori watches.

"Nothing happened Tori. You should know how we work by now, surely." Jade doesn't smile as she says this, but Tori does. The largest smile she can muster stretches across her face.

"So you admit there is a 'we' then? An us?"  
/

An hour ago in the car and Jade's fingers are rooted in her hair somewhere as their lips fuse together over and over again, nipping and biting, tongues dancing. Tori yanks her head away to gasp for air and Jade lets out a grunt of irritation. "Sorry" she breathes before moaning once again as Jade presses sharp kisses to her neck, collarbone, ear lobe. Her head falls back against the leather seat as Jade continues to leave her mark on the sensitive skin. She licks up to the shell of her ear and dips inside it and Tori shudders, her fingers clawing at Jade's back.

"Tease" she whispers.

"As always" she returns.

Jade's lips move back again to her mouth and meet Tori's in a hot open mouthed kiss and Tori tastes the sweat of her own skin and the coffee Jade just finished mixed together in this euphoric flavour that sends her reeling. Her fingers work on Jade's plaid shirt, popping the buttons un-done one by one and Jade growls in frustration before ripping the garmant off herself. Tori's own pink cami quickly follows and they're both in their bras. Before Tori can move again Jade has shoved her down to lie on the cold leather seat, and she gasps at the sudden cold contact on her newly naked skin. Jade smirks as she lowers herself on top of her, swinging hair forming a curtain around both of them as they kiss again. The windows have begun to steam up against the freezing evening air outside, and the condenstaion only gets thicker as Tori's panting increases as Jade begins to kiss and lick her way down Tori's stomach, stopping every now and again to run her tongue along the contours of Tori's toned abs. Tori trembles under her attentions, feeling the heat pool in between her legs and the hunger for Jade to touch her, properly, intensify. She lets out a whine and Jade laughs.

"Impatient are we?" Tori doesn't answer, only shudders as Jade trails her tongue past her navel and tugs off her skirt to continue down her leg, swiping so close by that Tori has to bite her lip to keep from begging Jade to get to it already. She won't give her the satisfaction. Jade rolls her panties down her legs and she kicks them off quickly.

When Jade finally meets Tori's bundle of nerves with her talented mouth, Tori's eyes squeeze shut and her hips buck under Jade's constraint. She swirls around the nub, licking it and sucking it, and when she bites it gently the combined feeling of pleasure and pain has Tori nearing the edge, gasping for breath. Jade chuckles darkly at the noises Tori's making and removes her head from between her legs with a grin.

"Wha-?"

She's cut off by the feeling of being entered, three fingers roughly slid inside her that begin to pump at a relentless rhythm. It's harsh and unexpected, but that's always been Jade's style. Her eyes glint as she stares down at Tori who is writhing as her hips buck up to meet Jade's hand, the leather underneath slick with her sweat. Each time Jade's fingers penetrate her further and she hooks them to scrape just that spot that has Tori's eyes rolling backwards and Jade's name spilling strangled from her mouth, her whole body shuddering as stars burst before her vision.

Jade pulls her hand away and licks her fingers clean, finishing each one off with a pop as she pulls it out of her mouth. She leans forward to kiss Tori, allowing her to taste herself, sweet and salty at the same time. Her hands come to rest on Jade's breasts and she kneads them, deepening the kiss as Jade moans at her ministrations.

Tori's ecstasy at touching Jade herself is short-lived however, as Jade catches her wrists and pulls them away, leaving Tori to frown at her.

"No."

Short, but un-arguable. Tori reaches, with a sigh to shimmy in to her top again and Jade hands her skirt and panties silently, already climbing into the front sea to start the car. It roars to life.

"Come on, I'm driving you home, Tori" she says monotonously, and Tori slides down her seat in the back a bit more. It always ends like this. Silent and cold. She doesn't like it.

/

The Vega household is quiet behind them, no lights on and yet Jade still won't look at her. It's not as if anyone can hear them.

"Come on Jade" she whispers. "There is an us right?"

Jade flicks the stub of her cigarette to the ground and motions to the space next to her silently. Tori climbs up to sit beside her warily, an eye brow arched in anticipation. Jade turns to look at her, cool blue eyes staring her down.

"You win, Tori." And then she kisses her, sweetly this time, and Tori knows something has changed.

_AN: Well someone has to write it. And hey look, I'm updating this fic. Never thought that would happen. Yeah, so feed me with reviews? I'm a special kind of vegan as in all that I eat is reviews, criticism and love (hopefully)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Yes, these are short, but better than nothing hey? Ummm, on to Tori being adorbs._

She couldn't look away. Why oh why couldn't she look away? Any second now Jade was going to turn around and find her basically drooling over her, mouth hanging open and all. Quit it, Tori, you're not a fish, stop gaping at her! But Jade was so just so… mesmerising. Since the school had started mandatory physical ed lessons Tori had been treated to this sight three times a week, and still she couldn't stop staring. Jade was standing there, in her bra and panties with her back to Tori, fishing in her bag for some deodorant, long creamy legs exposed and the expanse of her smooth back, untied hair cascading down to reach the hook of her bra. Sweet curve of her hips, and oh my god, her arse in those lacy see through panties had Tori near hyperventilating.

"Hey, Vega, I've left my antiperspirant at home. Give me yours."

She whirled around to face Tori, her expression expecting only to find Tori bright red and fumbing for words.

"Uh, yeah, sure, hang on." Tori quickly tried to hide her face by rummaging in her bag only for it to slip off the bench and spill all it's contents all over the floor. "Chizz" Tori muttered as she bent to pick it all up. Jade stood there, a mocking grin on her face.

"Want some help?" Tori looked up at her, surprised she was offering and nodded slowly. Jade smirked and crouched down to gather some things. Tori spied the aerosol Jade had been asking for by Jade's feet, rolling away from her and and she dove to stop it, her whole body however arriving in a rather compromising position on top of Jade on the floor, their haf naked bodies pressed together and Tori's arm trapped between them, resting exactly on Jade's boob.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Tori squealed, scrambling to get off Jade, who just lay there grinning, an amused expression on her face. "Here it is" Tori blurted, thrusting the antiperspirant in front of Jade's face who took it slowly and set it down carefully next to her.

"Thanks" she drawled, a lopsided smile on her face.

"Uh, why aren't you getting up?" The sight of Jade splayed out on the floor like that, still with no proper clothes on was making Tori extremely uncomfortable, and she shifted her body anxiously. Jade just raised an eyebrow.

"Look, everyone's gone, Vega. They left at probably the same point you were stood there staring at me."

Tori's cheeks flamed. "I-I wasn't staring at you!" she blustered.

"Whatever. But like I said, I sure do like it on the ground, Tori" And with that she hooked a hand around Tori's ankle making Tori topple on top of her. Or at least that was the plan. Unfortunately, Tori had struggled at little bit, so her fall was misplaced and she landed half on, half off Jade, and with a bang to her face.

'Jesus, Tori! Are you alright?"

Tori sat up, holding her head and whimpered. "I think I'm going to have a nosebeed."

Jade shook her head. "More like concussion. I should probably take you to the nurse."

"No! I-I'm okay, honest."

"Well, then. Come here." Jade swept an arm around Tori's back, bringing their bodies together carefully this time, so that Tori was laying on top of her, brown eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and excitement. Jade tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Is this okay?" she murmured. Tori nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off Jade. Jade moved her hand to skate across Tori's cheek and her eyelids fluttered closed at the contact.

"Can you pinch me? I want to check this is just one of my fanatsies."

Jade chuckled. "You're such a dork." She leant forward and gave Tori's collarbone a slight nip and Tori gasped. "Still think you're dreaming?"

"No, but I want you to do that again." she breathed and Jade laughed, kissing her neck.

"You never were very subtle, Tori" she said, before she pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

_AN: I don't know what my mind does. Meh, have this. Comments anyone?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ship: Jade/Tori**

**Prompt: Locked in a classroom (via tumblr)**

**Rated: T**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me right now."

"Well you were the one who insisted we stay behind!"

"How was I supposed to freaking know they lock the classrooms after five? Seems like a pretty stupid rule to me!"

"Probably because they don't expect teenage girls to be hiding in store cupboards!"

"Oh come on Vega, we weren't _hiding_ were we?"

Tori's cheeks flush red and Jade has to marvel as to how her girlfriend still manages to get embarrassed at the merest hint of sex, despite the numerous times and numerous ways even, they've done it. She wonders how Tori can act so innocent when she know exactly what tricks Tori can do with that talented tongue of hers. She chuckles and Tori's expression turns petulant.

"Don't laugh at me," she whines.

Jade giggles become louder at the distressed look on Tori's face until she collapses on one of the plastic chairs and tries to regain control of her breathing. Tori continues to stand, hand on hips, frowning moodily.

"Jade!"

"Sorry babe, sorry." She pauses to take a breath. "I'll stop."

She gives one last chuckle and Tori sighs and goes over to the door to rattle the door handle again. She groans in frustration when it doesn't open and whips around to face her girlfriend.

"This _is _your fault, you know, because" She points at Jade and with every word she takes an angry step forward. "You- were the one- who couldn't wait- to kiss me- when we got home!" By the time she's finished she's standing right in front of Jade, her finger centimetres away from Jade's nose. Jade rolls her eyes and it's far too easy for her to take Tori's wrist and tug until Tori's landed on her lap.

"And? You were quite willing to kiss me back, might I add? Perhaps even more from what I remember" She adopts a sweetly sick high voice. "Ohh Jade, yes, Jade! Oh, oh! Right there! Faasteeerrrr! Mmpphh!"

Tori blushes crimson and shoves Jade in the chest. "Shut up!"

Jade just grins at her crookedly. "Why? Not like there's anyone around to hear us now is there? And looks like we're gonna be here for a while. Why not make a bit of noise?"

Her hand creeps up the edge of Tori's shirt and Tori shivers at the feeling of icy fingers on her skin.

"Not in the classroom Jade!" she hisses.

"Why not? The cupboard was a little cramped, I think. This table though…" She arches a suggestive eyebrow and Tori can feel her resolve weakening when Jade's hand travels further up her shirt to trace the underside of her breast under her bra.

Tori ends up diving on Jade, attaching their mouths with a clash. Jade stands up and picks up her girlfriend swinging them round until Tori is sitting on the edge of the desk, now on slightly higher level to give Jade better access. When Jade starts to kiss the soft skin exposed by Tori's shorts, Tori whimpers and her hands tighten on the edge of the table.

Jade gives a soft laugh. "That's my girl."


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing: Jade/Tori**

**Prompt: Jade finds Tori drunk because her parents kicked her out for being gay.**

**Rated: K+**

'She can save everyone. Except maybe herself."

Tori isn't used to Jade being the one who does the saving. That's her job. Tori's the one who keeps her little group of friends together, fills in the growing spaces between then with laughter, whether it be fake or not. She's their common denominator. She can save everyone. Except maybe herself.

And now Jade's here, prising the stupid whisky bottle she grabbed from her parent's liquor cupboard as one last act of defiance away and threading their fingers together instead. Combined digits anchoring her back to the present.

Tori watches silently as Jade drops down next to her and sighs, before brushing some streaks of green out of her eyes. She looks beautiful; she always does. Tori's hand is clammy in Jade's cool one.

If she were more coherent right now, Tori would wonder what Jade is doing sitting next to her, or even how she found her at all. But Tori was thinking of her when she arrived. Of her eyes and her hair and her lips and her body and how the whole damn combination is so stupidly attractive that she can't just for God's sake be everyone else's idea of normal.

Maybe Jade could sense this, like in-built radar. She shows signs of being some kind of superhuman often enough. Super-beautiful. Super-intelligent. Super-talented. Super-cruel, sometimes. Tori is always thinking of Jade though, so maybe it doesn't count.

The whisky bottle now lying on the grass is testimony, however, to the fact that she's not quite all there at the moment. Her sight is spinning and her head is throbbing and she doesn't even question what Jade is doing holding her hand. She's just thankful that someone isn't flinching at the sight of her.

Jade clears her throat. "So, I went to your house just now. And your Dad said you no longer live there. What's with that Vega?"

Tori shrugs, squeezes her eyes shut tight. "He threw me out." She reaches for the whisky again. Jade stops her.

"What? Why? Is that why you're sitting in the park like this, Vega?"

Tori flinches and tries to shuffle away but Jade won't let her. "You mean drunk? Yeah, go figure, West" She should've known it wouldn't last- Jade's niceness.

"No, Vega! I mean, I'm sorry. I reckon I'd be the same. Why'd he throw you out?" Jade's soft drawl has a kind of calming effect on her and Tori brings her knees up to her chest and wraps an arm around them.

"For liking girls. For being gay. For not living up to his perfect expectation."

Jade's hand tightens around Tori's and her eyes narrow. "What? He can't do that, Tori! That's bullshit! You have to talk to him!"

Tori shakes her head slowly. "No. I mean, I don't want to. He made me feel like crap. I don't want to be hated for who I am, Jade." And that's when Tori starts to cry, tears that spill over her cheekbones. Saline rivers across her skin that neither she, nor Jade, can control.

"Oh, Tor. Shhh, shh."

Maybe it's the alcohol. Maybe she's been holding it in for a long time. Her father didn't want to see her cry.

"Shhhh. Oh, shit, Tori. Tori." Jade can't think of anything to say to make the other girl feel better. Her voice is soft and Tori clings to it, and then the warm body of the girl next to her as Jade gives her best attempt at a comforting hug. Tori tries to stemm the flow, brings her free hand up to wipe away the wetness. Jade's eyes are big and sad.

"I'm scared. What am I going to do, Jade?"

Jade givers her a sad smile. 'Vega, I think you're the bravest person I know. You were barve enough to come out, to tell me how you felt and now brave enough to try this on your own. But it's okay to be a little scared."

"R-really?"

"Really. I know you and I have got some issues, Vega. History or whatever. But I was dumb. I was too damn scared. Being gay isn't bad, it just kind of is and i realise that now." She pauses and sucks a deep steadying breath in. 'I'm counting on you not remembering this in the morning now, but you're a much better person than I'll ever be, Tori."

And then Jade turns to kiss Tori, soft and lingering. Even through the haze encircling her brain, Tori can feel the electricity pulsing though her muscles. She pulls Jade tighter against her skin.

"Sorry it took so long. Sorry I was an idiot. Sorry I hurt you. Sorry your family can't see the fucking wonderful person you are" Jade whispers against her lips. "But Tori, you can come home now."

"H-home?"

"Sure, back to mine. Maybe a little early for my girlfriend to move in if we're following the relationship guide, but special circumstances and everything…" It's the first vaguely teasing thing she's said all evening, and it's so very Jade that Tori smiles. Jade winks back.

She helps her up, one hand on the small of her back while Tori wobbles for a bit.

"You alright there sport?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Good. I'm going to kiss you now."

So she does. And it makes Tori's world so much brighter.

"I want to remember this tomorrow," she whispers.

Jade flashes a crooked, lovely smile. "I'll make sure you will."

Tori isn't used to Jade West being the saviour but when Jade starts to walk her home, she doesn't mind handing that title over.

* * *

An: Hey look another one. Sorry if you've already seen it on tumblr, but i thought I'd share over here too. I might start copying up some more from my other account so look out for that.

Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, maybe leave a little review? Cheers, Thea x


End file.
